dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Siad Al Ghul (Prime Earth)
: It has been hinted that Hunter's psychological talents are somewhat more metahuman than stated. * : Hunter wears a powerful suit of cybernetic armor that gives him the following abilities. ** : Hunter's suit allows him to blend in with natural environments.|Abilities = * : Hunter has flown many planes across the entire world. * : Hunter is very charismatic, this helped him form the Hunters. ** : Hunter is a skilled actor and has impersonated many people. ** : Some people do good cop, bad cop. Hunter just does bad cop. * : Hunter has been trained by some of the most dangerous people in the world and is an incredibly formidable opponent. ** : Hunter is as skilled with a bow as he is with a gun. ** ** : "The only reason your not hemorrhaging from every major artery right now, Redlodge, Is that your offer sounds pretty F-in good. ** ** : Hunter can shoot a target 50 meters away while drunk and with a concussion. ** ** : Hunter can take down one hundred vecnists in a matter of minutes, and is in fact only beatable by his sister, Talia. * * : Hunter is gifted at escaping death traps. * * : Hunter is considered a genius with an i.q. of at least 250. ** : Although he would sooner beat "those ungrateful pieces of junk up, Hunter is quite skilled with computers.|Weaknesses = * : Hunter has a fear of love, he developed this after seeing his sister be driven to insanity due to her forbidden love for Batman.}} *** ** : Hunter is quite familiar with the minds of criminals, having been raised by one. ** : Hunter is incredibly good at breaking codes. ** : Hunter is able to completely disguise himself. ** : Hunter is skilled at hypnotising people, one of his most common victims, I mean clients is his sister Talia, whom he has helped overcome mental illness. * : Hunter is good at playing poker, well sort of good at poker, OK not good at all, but he loves playing it. * : There's a reason he got his name. * : Hunter has laughed in the face of insurmountable odds, tragic loss of loved ones, and CRAZY poker debts. * * : Hunter has stolen millions of dollars from Tymaret and Ra's Al Ghul. He rarely spends it, saving it for a rainy day. * : " in the MOOOOOOONLIIIIIIIGHTTTTTT". * : Hunter has been trained by some of the most dangerous people in the world and is a prime example of good health. ** : Hunter is quite skilled with acrobatics. ** : Hunter is quite skilled with athletics. ** ** * * * * |Strength = Hunter is in good physical condition and can lift as much as a professional weight lifter. It is also enhanced by his suit of armor.|Links = Hunter's Kill List}} Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Owned by Leostales Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Anti heroes Category:Anti-Villain/Anti-Hero Characters Category:Checkmate Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Prime Earth (Leostales) Category:Redlodge Villains